


Misdirection tactics

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Written for: Prompt No. 148 - drabble_weeklylove or lustNot everything follows the plan





	Misdirection tactics

Shagging the boss. Never had ever imagined while flirting with the Captain to get a job at Torchwood 3 that he would ever end up in bed with the man. 

The plan was just to get Lisa in there, save her. There she was, down deep in the hub where no-one would look and he was making coffee for the boss while watching him in his office with what could only be described as lust. 

Ianto carried the coffee to him, placed it upon the desk and made no attempt to stop Jack when he pulled him into a snog.


End file.
